


[Podfic] Blackout

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholism, Amnesia, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poor John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem, or, from a different perspective, the solution, is John’s drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614778) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



Length: 28:35  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ed7c9ditd6dc8x/Blackout+-+ivyblossom.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/blackout-ivyblossom) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blackout) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Chasing Pavements](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e0vccod0ac) \- Adele (Live acoustic)


End file.
